Drug Induced Delirium
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: SpinnerRileyPeter Threeway SLASH.  This is my take on what happened the night Riley and Spinner spent the night with Peter when he was on meth.  Please Review.


_~Okay, beware! This is my first Degrassi fic. And this is MAJOR SLASH. There is a threeway so yes, there is smut too. This is my take on what happened when Spinner and Riley stayed the night with Peter while he was on crystal Meth. Please enjoy and REVIEW. And I have no idea if I did good on this, like I said it was my first time so, if you have any tips or pointers I would love to hear them._ THANK YOU!~

"So what did she say?"

Riley bit his lip as his friend continued to look confused, even after calling his mom. He heaved a sigh and wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder's comfortingly. He could hear Spinner in the kitchen; probably trying to find something to get Peter to eat or getting him more water. He had been scared out of his mind tonight, when Peter ran in and made a total ass of himself. Of coarse Riley knew better then to think Peter was in his right mind.

"Sh-She said she was going to c-come home." Peter stuttered, his voice wavering and was barely heard as he continued to tremble.

Riley nodded and stood up to go talk to Spinner. He watched Peter for a second before making his way into the kitchen with his other friend.

"What are we going to do with him?" Spinner lifted his head at the worried voice.

"Im don't know Ri. I have never dealt with a methhead before."

"Don't call him that." Riley snapped defensively. "Its not like he has been doing this for years or some shit."

"We don't know that!" Spinner exclaimed, his arms crossed as he stared at Riley incredulously.

"I do." Riley glared at Spinner heatedly. In truth he still harbored feelings for his friend. He was protective of Peter, in love with him really. But he knew better then to make the same mistake twice.

He leaned against the counter and watched as Spinner paced the kitchen, murmuring to himself.

"Spin..."

"Damnit Riley! Don't Spin me! He scared the shit out of me tonight!" Spinner spun on his heel to look at Riley.

"He scared me to Spinner but...He is safe now and we will make sure he stays that way." Riley nodded to himself as he looked over the counter at Peter who was shaking and looking around like he was scared something was about to get him.

Spinner cursed and simply walking into the living room and plopped down beside him. Peter tensed up and looked at him wide eyed like at any moment Spinner would bite him or something.

Riley followed him and took the other seat beside Peter who then gave him the same terrified look.

"Peter, don't look at us like that. We saved your ass tonight..."

Spin nodded even though Peter wasn't looking at him, he was focused on Riley.

"I-I know...Thank you."

"Your welcome Peter." Riley gave a soft smile to the smaller boy who turned to thank Spinner too.

They sat there in a rather comfortable silence for a long while, that is until Peter just leaned against Riley's chest. Spinner raised an eye brow at the two boys. Riley gulped and tried to keep his calm. It was hard with Peter leaning against him like this, feeling that warm body pressed to him...But Peter was only like that for a moment before he moved to lay his head in Riley's lap.

"Riley..." Peter looked up at him, his eyes half lidded, his skin pale and cold.

Riley bent his head down to look at the other boy in his lap. "Hmm?"

In only a second Riley could say no more, because a pair of warm, soft lips pressed firmly against his own. They stayed for a moment, Riley to shocked to move and Peter pulling back for air. "Nothing." Peter smiled at him.

Spinner was wearing the same confused, wide eyed stare.

Peter let his eyes travel down and land on the other boy. He laughed and sat up before grabbing Spinner by the front of the shirt and crushing their lips together, much like he had just done his and Riley's. He sat a few moments before pushing him back.

"There. I didn't forget about you." Peter nodded to himself as he once again took his spot in Riley's lap.

Spinner and Riley shared a look. Why had they not just freaked out? Because Riley was in love with him and enjoyed it and Spinner, even though he wasn't in love with Peter, enjoyed it too.

Peter giggled at them before once again sitting up. "Kay, now you two kiss."

A moment of silence.

"No! Peter what in the hell was that!" Spinner started but got no more words out as his lips were once more claimed by Peter's.

Riley hated to admit it but he was getting rather hot watching his friends kiss...well Peter kiss Spinner while Spinner made no move to stop him. Peter finally pulled back and grinned at Spinner. "That my friend, was a kiss. And apparently you didn't mind it, you didn't push me off." The smug smirk he wore was priceless as he waited for Spinner to respond.

Spinner hated the fact that he actually ENJOYED that, he resented it actually but...they were all alone here. No one would tell so why not indulge a little?

"Fine..." He tried to seem indifferent but they all knew what he was thinking. Kiss me again.

Riley was chewing on his bottom lip as Peter once again instructed them to kiss. Riley had practically no say in the matter, Spinner leaned over and kissed him, just as Peter had instructed him to.

Peter watched them make out for a while, leaning back against the arm of his couch he slowly began to palm himself through the fabric of his genes. Spinner and Riley were getting hot, it was erotic for them to be making out with Peter watching them. Riley could feel the cobalt blue eyes on him, as could Spinner but it only drove Spinner on. Their tongue's battled for dominance, their hands exploring each others body slowly, feeling and rubbing.

They finally broke apart for air, breathing heavily as they stared at each others pink cheeks. Riley looked to Peter as he noticed movement for the corner of his eye, Peter crawled over and gently pushed Riley down onto the couch; rubbing there erections together as he rolled his hips against Riley's. Spinner could have just watched but he wanted more than a show. Spinner grinned as he pulled Peter off Riley and pressed him flat against his chest before letting his hands slide under Peter's shirt.

Peter shivered as those warm hands swept the bulge in his pants. He licked his lips as he lowered his head and attached his mouth to that sinful tent. In his mind he wondered it Peter really wanted this, or if it was the drugs doing this to him; making him act like this. If Peter was gay then why had he pushed Riley away so long ago?

Riley was tugged out of his thoughts by a loud moan emitted from Peter himself. He looked up only to see that one of Spinner's hands had traveled far south and down under into Peter pants to firmly grip his throbbing cock.

Spinner was amazed at himself, after all the shit he had given Marco here he was with his hand down Peter's pants and LIKING it. He now understood Marco better because he liked this, he liked touching Peter, he liked hearing the sounds Peter made when he move a certain movement or touched a certain place.

Riley moved over to trail kisses down Peter's neck, sucking and nipping, leaving behind purple and red hickeys.

Peter eased Riley's shit off, not even waiting a second until he went for his belt. Peter tugged on it looking up at his friends and asking for permission which he was surprisingly granted. The pants were shed along with his shirt, and then Peter's clothes joined them and soon Spinner was the only on left in his clothes.

Peter sat up straight to look at Spinner expectantly, as did Riley. Spinner took a deep breath before slowly stripping down until he was in nothing but his boxers. Peter and Riley had already done away with their own undergarments and now it was Spinner's turn. Peter grinned up as him as he lowered his head and took the waist band of Spinner's worn, red boxers between his teeth. His hands came up to help him as he slowly tugged then down; leave Spinner bare at the hands of his best friend.

Peter sat there awkwardly for a moment, simply staring down at the thick piece of meat that was Spinner. It took a few minutes but he eventually moved to take that throbbing girth on in his mouth. He slowly wrapped his lips around the sensitive head, letting his tongue swirl around it and pass through the slit. He relished in the amazingly sexy sounds Spinner cried out every time Peter bobbed his head.

Spinner's hands found their way into Peter's hair, to tug and move him back in forth as he fucked his best friends mouth. Riley was still behind Peter, two fingers in his mouth. He sucked on the two digits; getting them evenly lubricated with his saliva. Peter's breath hitched when he felt one of the well lubricated digits brush his virgin tight hole.

The finger was slowly inserted, Riley had done this before, he had never done all the way but he had gotten to the preparations. Riley was the most experienced in this out of the three of them. Peter had stopped his ministrations with Spinner when the finger penetrated him, it was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable but at the moment it didn't hurt very much. It took a while but Peter warmed up to the finger and before long he was back to bobbing his head on Spinners cock while Riley worked the finger in and out of him, stretching him. Peter was so into the small grunts and groans being emitted from Spinner he didn't even notice the second finger being worked into him until Riley began so scissor them and stretch his walls.

Peter hissed, pausing at his job on Spinner as the fingers worked him. Now this hurt, this was uncomfortable and it cause pain but it got easier with time and within ten minutes he was rocking his hips back into the fingers, his head bobbing up and down, Spinner's fingers in his hair guiding him.

Riley smiled as he withdrew his finger's before laying on his back and doing himself the same as he had done Peter with almost inhuman flexibility it seemed to Spinner as he watched his friend. Spinner was practically drooling as he watched Riley fingering himself. Riley did this sometimes, not very often but often enough that he was pass the pain and discomfort quickly. Once he was down he removed his fingers and sat back up.

"Peter, stop that and get on your knees."

Peter cocked his head to the side but did as he was told. Riley aligned himself with his best friends hole, his chest pressed firmly against Peter's back before he swiftly thrust in, trying to ignore his friends pained cry. Peter's head rested against the soft cushions of his couch, tears pricking his eyes. The pain was almost unbearable, it sent nothing but painful tremors up and down his spine. He let out a whimper.

Riley was quick to drop kisses on Peter's back and coo sweet nothings into his ear. While Peter was adjusting to having Riley stuff him, Riley looked over his shoulder at Spinner who had moved to give them sufficient work space.

"Don't worry Spin, we haven't forgotten about you. Do to me what im doing to Peter, same position and everything." Riley smiled at him before going back to trying to comfort his pained friend. Peter had gone rigid and tensed up visibly.

Spinner was a little bit weirded out by all of this, he was homophobic, or he had been until now. Marco had made him see that being gay was not exactly bad and he was pretty horny. So fuck it.

He took his place behind Riley and did as he was told, he pressed the head of his erection to the small pink pucker before thrusting all the way in.

Riley did not groan or cry out in pain, it was more of a moan, a moan of pleasure.

Spinner was the one to groan, it felt so fucking perfect, Riley fit him like a glove, it was amazing. He was not too tight nor was he too loose, he was perfect and Spinner wanted more. They were all still for a few minutes, waiting and letting Peter adjust. Both Peter and Riley were virgins in this, the only thing was that Riley had fingered himself before. Riley's hands rubbed Peter's hips, he gently placed kisses on his back and neck while he waited, soon Peter gave a shuddering intake of breath before nodding his head.

"Im ready, move."

Riley wasn't so sure if Peter was really ready yet but if he thought he was then Riley was not going to say otherwise. He nodded to Spinner as he drew out before thrusting back into Peter and moment later he felt Spinner doing the same to him. It was amazing for Riley, he was in the middle, he was fucking Peter while RSpinner was fucking him, he got both pleasures and it was just fucking awesome. It felt incredible, just...he couldn't explain it. Peter was chocking him, the way he felt inside that scorching hot passage. The way Peters velvety tight heat just took him in and hugged...then the way Spinner was roughly thrusting into him, hitting his prostate, stabbing at it.

"FUCK! PETER! SPIN! SO FUCKING GOOD!"

He was usually not so verbal but this was different, unlike anything else.

Spinner didn't say much, he simply grunted and let out animistic moans. Peter was a little mix, he would whimper his friends names, let out small meows.

It really was the perfect melody of porn.

But they could only last for so long. Peter was the first to one to come. He let out a loud cry before spilling his seeds all over the couch beneath him. Riley was unable to take it, the way Peter's wall clamped down on, he came hard inside his friend, filling him to the brim. He whimpered as Peter milked him for all he was worth.

Spinner took longer, but he came hardest of all, riding out his climax before collapsing on top of Riley. The simply laid on top of each other until Spinner worked up enough strength to pull out and get off the bed on shaky legs. He took Riley by the hips, pulled him out and then pushed him off Peter gently. He flipped Peter over before going and getting a wet cloth to clean them all off.

Peter was asleep, he was tired and his body was trying to expel the meth from his system. Riley covered him up as Spinner rejoined them in the bed. Riley spooned the sleeping Peter, Spinner spooned Riley. It was a rather comfortable haze that settled over them. No they didn't know what they would do in the morning or what anyone would think but for the moment they were all content and at the moment that was all that mattered.

_~Love it? Hate it? Kinda sorta? **REVIEW!~**_


End file.
